Frisk
Specials Neutral B: FIGHT or ACT Whenever Frisk enters the fight, you must choose how you will fight against your opponents. You must choose if you will FIGHT or ACT, with their respective icons appearing over Frisk. FIGHT is all about power and destruction. More damage, but less combo potential. ACT is more defensive. You deal less than FIGHT, but you have more combo potential. And, of course, your Specials differ depending on your playstyle (You can't use them until you choose a command). Once you choose a command, you cannot switch back until you are KO'd. Move Origin This mechanic is based around the main mechanic of Undertale, which involves being able to either fight the enemies or convince them not to fight and spare them. The way you play the game will result on changes during the playthrough. Only being able to switch between both styles of gameplay when you get KO'd might be a reference to how you have to reset your save file after getting an ending in order to play another route. Passive Neutral B: ACT When Frisk chooses to ACT, they must be facing a foe in a select radius. A text box will appear with two lines, one being the action Frisk does, and the reaction from the opponent from the action done. For example, Markiplier will say "You ask Mark to stop screaming. He can't hear you over the screams,". Frisk is immobile during the first action, but can move during the reaction. After the opponent's reaction, they will deal less damage to Frisk for 20 seconds. Just be cautious no to get hit during the action phase. The opponent doesn't have to stand still to get the debuff, just to be in radius at all when Frisk activates it. In team battles, an ACT can increase an ally's attack as well, for the same 20 second duration. Move Origin This attack is based on the ACT command during battles in Undertale. The ACT command allows the player to interact to the enemies in many different non-violent ways and it's required to you to know how to act in order to spare the enemies. The debuff might be a reference to how acting may result of the enemies stopping their attacks. Passive Side B: Yellow SOUL When pressing Side B initially, your SOUL changes from Red to Yellow, at the cost of disabling ACT for the time being. Frisk will then shoot from it up to three times when pressing Side B. With the Yellow SOUL, you can change the angle of the shots by holding down B and turning the C-stick. The bullets are excellent at stopping projectiles when at the right angle. You can change back to Red by tapping B. Move Origin When fighting Mettaton and his EX form, Frisk gets his phone modified by Dr. Alphys with a yellow button. When pressed, Frisk's Soul turns yellow and will now be able to shoot yellow projectiles. Passive Up B: Cellular Jetpack Frisk must activate their Jetpack first when pressing Up B. After that, it stays on you as you move around. Press Up B again to propel up, tilt the control stick to maneuver, and press B again to stop. You have limited fuel, in which the pack deactivates and has to recharge for 5 seconds. Pressing Up B without the pack equipped only gives you a smaller boost in one direction. Equipping the jetpack opens up more combo potential, though. If you have the pack equipped, you can use your aerials as freely as you want. Move Origin During Mettaton's "Cooking with a Killer Robot" show, Frisk is tasked to climb a very tall counter to get a can of beans that Mettaton can use for the cake (instead of Frisk). Alphys then modifies Frisk's phone to make it able to turn into a jetpack, and what follows is a vertical scrolling section in which you control Frisk with his Jetpack to get on top of the counter while Mettaton attacks him with the ingredients of the cake. Passive Down B: Determination Frisk will set down a SAVE point. When you set down a SAVE point, you can press Down B at it to get filled with determination (Restore 20% of your health). If opponents walk through the SAVE point, their ground speed will be lowered for a few seconds. The SAVE point goes away after 15 seconds. You can only heal at a given SAVE point once, meaning you have to spawn another one after 10 seconds to heal again. Move Origin SAVE Points are an essential part of Undertale. When interacting with them, they will "fill you with Determination", allowing you to save your file as well as replenishing your health. When you interact with them, a message will pop-up mentioning something that fills Frisk with Determination. Passive Final Smash: 6 SOULS Frisk will float up, the 6 SOULS surrounding them. The SOULS will react and give Frisk support. Frisk will then float down. For the next 15 seconds, the SOULS will fill you with DETERMINATION and help you fight. With a specific action,one of the SOULS will give you an assist: * YELLOW: Protects you from a grab. If you get grabbed, the Yellow SOUL will pop up a shoot the grabber. * GREEN: Automatically heals you when you take 30% damage. * PURPLE: Lets you pass over traps. * BLUE: Gives you a third jump. * ORANGE: Rolls give you additional invincibility frames. * LIGHT BLUE: Automatically regenerates your shield when broken. Move Origin At the end of the Neutral Route, Frisk fights Flowey, who has absorbed all the 6 human souls and has turned into a monster called "Omega Flowey". At the end of the battle, Frisk is able to rescue all 6 human souls, who first heal him and then help him fight Flowey. The effects of some of the souls also reference the different types of souls that you can control during the game. The jumping Blue Soul gives Frisk a second jump, the shooting Yellow Soul shoots when Frisk is grabbed and the Purple Soul that you get when trapped inside Muffet's web gives you the ability to avoid traps. No Mercy Neutral B: FIGHT When this move is activated, the FIGHT timer will appear next to Frisk, with a white bar moving across it. The white bar needs to be timed with the center of the FIGHT timer. Pressing B again will have Frisk perform a knife slash, with its damage and knockback depending on the timing. If you time your B press improperly, the knife slash will only deal slight damage and knockback. Timing the white bar just right will stun opponents. The main use of FIGHT is to assist in Frisk's combos. The Timer can be activated during any other action besides other B moves. The stun from a properly-timed B press is great to follow up with another hit. Hitting a midair opponent with a properly-timed B press will meteor smash them. This move can also be done in midair. Move Origin The FIGHT command is a command primarily used during the Genocide/No Mercy route. It is used to attack enemies directly. When using it, a timer will appear and you'll have to press the button in different ways in order to perform an stronger attack. The way it works in Lawl Beatdown is based on the way you attack with the stick and the knife weapons, as a single white bar will slowly move across the timer and you have to press the button when it's close to the center. No Mercy Side B: Intimidation Frisk will open their eyes and flash them. Trying to intimidate an opponents from behind won't be as effective. When facing the opponent, the intimidation is at its strongest. Assist characters can also be immediately repelled by this move, immobilizing them for 3 seconds. If you get hit by an opponent during this, the opponent will get damaged as well. This won't happen if your opponent attacks from behind, however. Move Origin During the Genocide/No Mercy Route, several characters will comment about Frisk's "scary face". No Mercy Up B: SOUL Wave Frisk will disappear, leaving only their SOUL. While in this SOUL state, you have 3 seconds to move freely with the control stick. You can collide into enemies in this state, but it'll only deal damage with no real knockback. Although your hitbox is much smaller, you take double the knockback if you get hit in this form. The move of your movement is dictated by how much you tilt the control stick, similar to walking/running. You can undo this form any time by pressing B. Move Origin When enemies attack in Undertale, Frisk is able to dodge their attacks by moving his soul in a very similar way to a Bullet Hell game. No Mercy Down B: Determination Similar to their Passive Down B, Frisk will place down a SAVE point. However, pressing Down B again will increase your damage, instead of healing. Anybody who touched this SAVE point will take damage instead. The time of the damage buff and how long the SAVE point lasts are the same. Allies cannot receive this buff in Team Battles. Move Origin It's the same as the Passive Down B. However, the fact that the name is called "Determination" in red letters is a reference to how, when using SAVE Points during the Genocide/No Mercy Route, the witty text describing what fills Frisk with Determination is replaced by just "Determination" in red letters. However, the SAVE Points still just heal you and do not make your attacks stronger like in here. No Mercy Final Smash: ERASE Frisk will float up, as Chara takes over. Chara will state "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" The screen turns red while slashes appear all over the screen, hitting everybody in the process.Pressing B + a direction will have the slashes appear in that direction. After all of that, a final slash will appear, and everybody left will go to the center of the screen. This slash deals 999% damage, and KO's an opponent instantly. Once the final strike happens. the stage will change. Move Origin This move is based on the Genocide/No Mercy ending, in which Chara ends up taking over the control of Frisk and erases the world before attacking the player as well. Taunts * Up: In Pacifist mode, an exclamation point will appear of Frisk, similar to the encounter animation from Undertale. In No Mercy mode, the exclamation point is replaced with a smiley face. * Side: Frisk will drink from a glass of water. * Down: Frisk will hold up their cell phone up to their ear. Victory Options * Option 1: Frisk will hold Toriel's hand, while the two walk off. * Option 2: When you win in Passive mode, Frisk will look at the loser with a Mercy icon appearing over their head. * Option 3: When you win in No Mercy mode, Frisk will turn towards the camera with Chara's eye. Flowey pops into the ground in the background. * Lose Pose: Frisk is lying down, unconscious. If Frisk is the last one KO'd in a match, the screen will turn black while Frisk's SOUL will shatter. It then segues into the normal victory screen. Trivia * This moveset was agreed to be released alongside Brad Armstrong's moveset as both Undertale and LISA are Earthbound-inspired Indie RPGs. Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Undertale Category:10's Category:Playable Character Category:Unknown Gender Category:Video Game Characters Category:Unknown Origin Category:Kids Category:Human Category:All-Around Category:Celebrities